The Shaman's Challenges
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: Three months after Brady's disappearance, Boomer and Boz have to take The Shaman's Challenges. How will they react when they see their reward for if they pass the challenges is something they both love, or should I say, someone. Will they pass all of their challenges to earn the return of someone close to them? Or will they fail and have their brother gone for good?


**Hi everyone! This is a little story I came up with! Enjoy! While this isn't as long as ****Parted Only to be Reunited****, there is a lot of action! **

**Important note: This is not copied from Hiccups. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**No One's POV****  
**"We must test the kings. The storm is coming soon that will bring the third king back. In order to test the two kings that haven't been tested, we must give them something they would want to win if they pass the challenge. Tonight is the night. Since King Brady has already been tested before, we will use him as the reward. King Boomer and King Boz will have to complete the challenges in order to save their brother. I will make sure that King Brady cannot sleep tonight so that he takes a walk in the jungle and we can grab him. You must prepare the letter saying that he left, and we must hide his things in order to make this believable."

The Shaman finished his speech to the Elders. "Have you created the challenge yet? Is it at least the same level as King Brady's was?" The Head Elder questioned. The Shaman nodded. "Yes, it is done and is as challenging as King Brady's was. King Boz and King Boomer will be tested well, and they must pass the challenge if King Brady is to live." The Elders nodded. "Very well. Tonight, we will send in people to clear out King Brady's things and leave a letter for King Boomer saying that King Brady is leaving the island." With this, everyone stood up and walked of in their separate directions in order to do their jobs for the Kings' Challenge.

However, back at the castle, King Brady was lying in bed, having a very hard time falling asleep. All he could think about was what happened between him and Mikayla in the Evil King's Castle. He knew that she had told him that the kiss was for her country, but he couldn't help but think otherwise. His mind was full of fantasies between him and Mikayla had she admitted to liking him.

_Go for a walk Brady. It will help clear your head. _The Shaman's voice, disguised as Brady's own, echoed in Brady's head. The Shaman was using a potion that allowed him to enter the minds of others and tell them what to do. _Maybe I should go for a walk. _Brady thought to himself, this time without the Shaman saying anything. With this thought Brady hopped out of bed and walked into the closet he shared with Boomer before changing into a black jacket, white V-neck, black jeans, and his favorite pair of black and white converse. He hoped that with the black on he wouldn't be noticeable in the jungle since it was night time after all.

Brady walked out of the bathroom and quickly made his bed before his eyes landed on his sleeping twin brother. "I'll be back soon Boom." Brady whispered before he walked out of his room. He quickly snuck out of the castle, knowing that if any of the guards caught him they would make him go back to his room and he wouldn't be able to leave the castle for a walk. Brady was able to sneak past all of the guards and made it out into the jungle before he began walking.

Brady continued his walk until he heard voices. Afraid that the voices belonged to some guards, he quickly hid in some bushes. Seconds later, his fear was half confirmed. The voices belonged to Mikayla and Candace. "Are you saying that you would never date King Brady because he is too immature and will never grow up as long as he is king of the island?" Candace's words stung in Brady's heart, especially since she was implying that was what Mikayla felt about him.

Even though his chest now hurt, Brady continued to watch the two girls through the bushes. "No Candace, I don't think that of Brady. I'm just a little confused, which is how I've been ever since we kissed. I just don't know what to do!" Mikayla exclaimed. _So I'm not the only one whose confused about the other. _Brady thought as he watched the girls.

_Wait a minute. Mikayla said she doesn't believe what Candace said! That means that if I just act a little bit more mature then maybe she would actually go out with me! _Brady's thoughts swirled with this. Believing he had heard enough, Brady was about to turn around and walk back to the castle when he felt someone grab him from behind. The person covered Brady's mouth so he couldn't cry out for help. The motion created noise in the bushes, causing Mikayla and Candace to look over to where Brady had been hiding. Brady was then dragged to another clearing by the shadow, this one far from the girls. Mikayla moved the bushes away and found nothing there. She had been too late to save the boy king from his kidnapper.

The figure threw Brady onto the ground, causing him to cry out in pain. Brady tried to hop up but was forced back down to the ground by the figure, this time with a partner. Together the two shadows forced a potion down Brady's throat, the effect of the potion making him fall unconscious immediately. The two shadows then backed away from the unconscious king before fading away into the night.

"It seems as if your plan worked Shaman. The note was left on the bed, and King Brady's things have been removed from his room so it seems as if he really did run away. The girl Sasquatch gave us the perfect reason for his leaving as well." The Head Elder spoke as he and the other Elders followed the Shaman into the clearing where King Brady was lying. The Shaman nodded. "Now we just need to bring him to the challenge dungeon where he will be kept until the kings come to take the challenge." The Shaman then summoned the shadows again. "Take King Brady to the challenge dungeon." The Shadows quickly picked up King Brady and were gone in an instant, taking the king with them. "Now, we wait for the third King to arrive." The Head Elder spoke, earning nods from everyone else.

**The Next Day Boomer POV**

"Mikayla, Mason, call the guards! Brady's gone!" I yelled as I rushed down the stairs from my room. The two Sasquatches mentioned before were standing in the throne room. "What do you mean Brady's gone?" Mason questioned. I waved the note in my hand in front of Mason's face. "He's gone! He wasn't in our room this morning, and he left this note saying that he was leaving the island to mature or something and that he couldn't do that while he was king." I sighed, but not before noticing the guilty look that crossed Mikayla's face.

Mason sighed. "My King, none of the hot air balloons are missing, and there weren't any boats that left last night so he would still have to be on the island." I then began to freak out as bad thoughts rushed into my mind. "What if he was captured and whoever has him is torturing him! What if the Tarantula People are planning to sacrifice him? What if they already did! What if he's hurt and can't get back to the castle? What if-" Mikayla grabbed my shoulders. "Calm down Boomer. The island would be upset if something happened to Brady. Trust me, wherever he is, he's ok. For now." I sighed, forcing myself to calm down.

"Can we at least send out a search party for him?" Mason nodded. We all then walked out into the plaza before a strong wind picked up. "What's going on?" I yelled as the wind roared in my ears. "A big storm is coming! We have to get back inside!" Mason yelled in return before ushering Mikayla and I inside. "What about Brady?" I cried. I didn't want my brother to get hurt in the storm. "My king, we can't go after him right now. I'm sorry." Mason apologized as he and some other guards barricaded the castle doors so the wind wouldn't open them.

"I don't need apologies, I need my brother!" I screamed at the Sasquatch. Mason shook his head. "I'm sorry your majesty, but we can't risk more lives to look for your brother right now." I growled and took a step towards Mason. "We have to go find him now." I spoke through gritted teeth. Mason was about to respond when he was cut off by Mikayla. "King Boomer, it might be best if you go up to your room and wait for the storm to pass. As soon as the storm is over I promise we will send put search parties to find Brady. Wherever he is, I promise he is safe."

I sighed. "Alright, but as soon as the storm ends we are going to search for my brother." The two Makoolas nodded before I turned and walked up to Brady and I's room. "Come on Brady. Why would you leave? We're in this together. We are brothers, and brothers wouldn't split up like this. I know you, and even though you like Mikayla, you would keep to the promise we made when we first came to Kinkow: We would always rule together with the other by our side. You always kept your promises. Why would you break one of the most important ones?" I questioned the air around me as if Brady could hear.

"King Boomer?" I whirled around to find Mikayla walking into my room. "I think I may know why Brady left. When I was on my guard shift last night Candace was accusing me of what I had been feeling since Brady and I kissed by saying that I thought he was too immature and wouldn't grow up while he was king but I didn't really think that so I defended him by saying he wasn't too immature, and then we heard a noise in some bushes but when I looked, there was nothing there. I think Brady had been listening to our conversation but only heard the part where Candace had thought I said Brad was too immature. It's all my fault that he's out in that storm!" Mikayla cried out before wrapping her arms around herself, small tears beginning to slide down her cheeks.

"Mikayla, it can't be just your fault. I'm sure Brady heard what you said about him not being too immature. He might just be camping out in the jungle so he can sort things out." I spoke while trying to calm the girl and convince myself that Brady was ok and that he was just camping out somewhere. Mikayla looked up at me, her eyes glistening slightly. "Thank you Boomer. I really feel bad about what I said about Brady, and I wish I could explain everything to him." I gave Mikayla a small smile.

"Well, maybe we will find him once the storm clears up." Mikayla nodded and gave me a small watery smile. "I hope so." I wrapped my arms around Mikayla in a hug. Just to make her laugh I whispered in her ear, "You know Brady would kill me right now if he could see us." My plan worked, because Mikayla giggled slightly at my words. "He wouldn't kill you if I told him not to." Mikayla pointed out. I smiled and shook my head at the guard girl as I pulled away from our hug.

"He might not kill me. That is if you kissed him or something. I swear he is like a puppy around you. It seems like his brain turns to mush because normally, he never stutters or anything unless he's scared." Mikayla smiled and blushed slightly. "Has he ever, you know, said what he thinks of me?" She questioned, her cheeks as red as a fire hydrant.

I nodded, remembering all of the times Brady had confessed his feelings for Mikayla when he thought no one was listening. "Yes, many times. I think he's just too afraid that you would reject him though. If he knew that you liked him then he would ask you out in a heartbeat. That is, if your dad didn't threaten him every time he came near you." Mikayla blushed even more. I smiled at the affect my brother had on her, even if she was just thinking of him.

I then realized something. "Mikayla, the storm stopped. We can go look for Brady!" I exclaimed as I rushed out of the room and down to the throne room, Mikayla right behind me. "Time to send out the search parties!" I exclaimed as we rushed into the throne room. "My King, the storm destroyed a lot of the village. We need you to stay here so you can comfort the villagers." I stared at Mason.

"My brother is missing and was alone during a terrible storm and you want me to stay here?" I yelled. Mason shook his head. "I'm sorry my king, but we can't afford to lose both of you. We need to make sure that you are ok why we look for King Brady." I sighed. "Are you sure I can't go after him?" Mason nodded before he turned around and walked out of the castle to direct some guards. Mikayla walked up beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll go search for Brady." I nodded my head. "Can you please?" Mikayla nodded before she walked out of the castle. I watched her go before she was stopped by her dad. This made me begin to worry. Mikayla said something to her dad before she turned around and walked towards me. "My dad says I can't leave the castle. I have to help the villagers since I'm the head guard. I'm sorry Boomer. I really wish I could go look for Brady for you." I shrugged off Mikayla's apology.

"It's ok Mikayla. I guess wherever Brady is, he will just have to fend for himself for a little bit longer." Mikayla nodded and together we walked out into the plaza. The villagers cheered when they saw me, causing me to break into a wide grin, all worries pushed to the back of my mind. I then noticed a boat in the plaza and was about to ask about it when it opened and people started to pour out of it. The last person to come out was a red-headed boy with a crown on his head. He walked over to me.

"Ah, King Boomer. I am King Boz, the King of Mindu. My island sunk during the storm, and I was wondering if my people could stay here on Kinkow until we find shelter?" I nodded. "Thank you King Boomer. I promise that my people and I will try to stay out of the way." King Boz smiled before he slid off his royal garments, leaving him in regular clothes like Brady and I wear. Boz then stretched, his shirt riding up slightly, revealing his bellybutton which had a Kinkowian swirl on it. The same Kinkowian swirl that Brady and I have. Brady's was on the back of his neck, covered by his hair, while mine was somewhere else that I would rather not mention.

The Elders and Shaman gasped. "You have Kinkowian Swirl. That means you are the long lost brother of King Boomer and King Brady." King Boz looked at me in happiness and surprise. "I have a brother?" He exclaimed, throwing his arms around me. "You have two brothers." I reminded him. Boz nodded. "Sorry about that." I brushed off his apology. "It's ok Boz. Since we are brothers, your people are allowed to stay on Kinkow for good." Boz smiled and turned to his people. "Go my people! You are now a part of Kinkow!" He exclaimed. Everyone nodded and split off in different directions.

I then led Boz, Mason, Mikayla, the Elders, and the Shaman into the castle. "Why didn't anyone tell us we had another brother?" I questioned as soon at the doors were closed. "When you were little, Baby Boz disappeared. The Queen made a rule that no one was to speak of him again because he was feared dead." Mason responded. I sighed. "Well, now that we've found Boz, are we going to go look for Brady or not?" I exclaimed, my frustration with my brother's disappearance beginning to show.

"King Boomer, King Boz, your brother is safe for now. He will return to you soon enough. For now, rule Kinkow as the kings are supposed to." The Shaman spoke up. "But-" I tried to argue. He held up a hand to silence me. "No 'buts' King Boomer. Now rule the kingdom like you are supposed to do as kings. We will come again when it is time for your brother to return to you." With this, the Elders and Shaman left the castle. "Well, I guess we have to wait then." Boz sighed. I nodded before looking at Mikayla out of the corner of my eye. She looked heartbroken.

"Mason, please show Boz to the kings' room." Mason nodded at my command before leading Boz upstairs. I walked over to Mikayla. "We will find him Mikayla. I promise." She sighed. "I know, but I just wish he was still here. It doesn't make sense that he would have runaway." I nodded. "When the time comes, he will rejoin us." Mikayla nodded. "I have to go." She mumbled before spinning around on her heel and walking off towards her room. I felt terrible for her, but there wasn't anything I could do about it to help. I sighed before walking up to my room, ready to try and get used to having Boz around instead of Brady.

**Three Months Later No One's POV  
**It had been three months since King Brady was kidnapped and King Boz arrived on Kinkow. At first Boomer had been too worried about Brady to cause too much trouble but after two weeks he was causing trouble with Boz, much like he had done with Brady. Since he was always getting into trouble, Boomer had been too distracted to search for his brother. Mikayla was the only one who still searched for Brady whenever she could, whether it as during guard patrols or on her free time. She was desperately looking for the boy king she had fallen madly in love with, but she could never find a trace of him. Little did she know they would be reunited soon.

The Elders and the Shaman walked as fast as their old legs would carry them to the castle. Today was the day that King Boomer and King Boz were to be tested, and if they passed the challenge, then they would receive their brother as a reward. The Kings were already in their outfits for the challenge, but they didn't know what awaited them. **(Imagine Boomer and Boz in the outfits from 'The Cheat Life of Brady and Boomer' when they took the Kings Challenge.)**

After a few minutes of the kings waiting the Elders and the Shaman arrived to take them to their challenge. "King Boomer, King Boz, today is the day that you will be pushed to your limits, and you will have to answer questions that dig into your soul." The Shaman announced, causing the kings to back away slightly. "Are you sure we have to take this?" Boz questioned in fear. The Shaman nodded. "Yes, you have to take it. Are you two ready?" Both kings shook their heads "No". The Shaman shrugged. "Good enough." He sighed before clapping his hands, causing everyone, including Mason and Mikayla, to be transported to the Chamber of Challenges.

"Where are we?" King Boomer questioned as everyone looked around. "We are in the Chamber of Challenges. This is where we will be for the start of each challenge, and during the small breaks in between challenges." The Head Elder answered this time.

"So, why do we have to do these challenges?" King Boz questioned next. "This is to prove you are worthy of being the kings of Kinkow, and if you complete five of the challenges successfully, you receive a reward." The Kings looked confused. "What is the reward?" They questioned simultaneously. The Shaman smiled. "I'm pretty sure that you will like this reward." He then clapped his hands. Seconds later two shadows appeared, holding onto something, or should I say, someone.

"Brady!" Boomer exclaimed, trying to run to his brother. The Shaman held up his hand, creating an invisible force field between the group and Brady. Said boy had his hands tied behind his back and a cloth tied around his mouth so he couldn't speak. He looked exhausted. "I will give you ten minutes before first challenge to decide if your reward is worth fighting for." The Shaman spoke before telling the Shadows to leave. He then waved his hand, causing Brady's bonds and the force field to disappear. As soon as he was free, Brady rushed over to his brothers, immediately being pulled into a group hug.

"Brady, what are you doing here? I thought you had run away or something!" Boomer spoke first. Brady shook his head. "I never ran away. I couldn't sleep so I went out for a walk and when I was in the jungle I was grabbed and knocked unconscious by some potion or something and the next thing I know I'm in a dungeon here! I've been here for about three months." Brady gave a small explanation of what had happened that fateful night, purposefully excluding the part about Mikayla and Candace.

Boz then introduced himself. "I'm Boz, your long lost triplet brother." Brady nodded and shook Boz's hand. "It's nice to meet you Boz, although I wish it would have been under better circumstances." Brady smiled at his newfound brother, causing Boz to smile as well. Boomer and Boz then backed away from Brady so that Mikayla could talk to him.

Before Brady could say anything Mikayla was already hugging him. "Thank goodness you're ok!" Mikayla buried her face in Brady's shirt, relishing his scent. Brady however was standing there, a very confused look on his face. The girl he had always liked was hugging him like crazy, as if she liked him back. Boomer and Boz motioned to Brady that he should hug her. Even though he was still confused, Brady did as his brothers were telling him to. He slowly wrapped his arms around Mikayla, feeling her try to snuggle deeper into his chest as a response.

"Time is up." Brady and Mikayla were forced apart by the shadows at the Shaman's words and King Brady's bonds were placed back on him. "Now, do you wish to do the challenges? If you complete all of them successfully then King Brady goes home with you." Boomer and Boz nodded eagerly before a thought crossed Boz's mind. "What happens if we don't complete all of them successfully?"

"Good question." The Shaman nodded his head towards Boz. "If you do not complete a challenge successfully, then King Brady dies." A muffled, "What?" came from Brady, fear evident in his eyes. Everyone else looked at the Shaman in shock. "You can't kill him!" Boomer and Boz cried out. The Shaman shook his head. "Would you be willing to sacrifice your lives in order to try and save him?" Both kings nodded, causing the Shaman to smile. "You just passed the first challenge." Everyone was shell-shocked to say the least.

"So, you aren't going to kill Brady?" Boomer questioned, being the first to recover. The Shaman shook his head. "No, King Brady will not die," Brady visibly relaxed at this, "But if you fail a challenge, then you have to do another one as a 'make-up challenge'. However, the longer you do challenges, the more tired you will become, and the more challenges you will fail. Don't forget, you have to complete five challenges successfully, so if you do a make-up challenge and pass then it will count as the challenge you failed. Are you ready to start?" The two brothers nodded before Boomer stepped up. "Wait, why is it just Boz and I doing these? Why isn't Brady doing them with us?"

"Would you like to answer that one King Brady?" The Shaman turned to the other boy-king who nodded in return. His gag was pulled down before he spoke up. "Boomer, do you remember when we first came here, how I was gone that one day and night before I came back to the castle exhausted?" Boomer nodded as the memory came back to him. "That was the night that I was tested. I had to do the same challenges that you guys are going to do now, except I did them alone." As soon as Brady was done talking the Shaman fixed his gag so he couldn't speak anymore. "King Brady is not allowed to reveal anything about the challenges since he has done them before. Now are you two ready?" The Kings nodded.

"Let's begin the rest of the challenges." The Shaman nodded at the kings' words and led them over to a small tower that had two slots in it. "Place your king rings in the slots." He ordered. Boomer did as he was told but Boz looked confused. "I don't have a king ring though." The Shaman snapped his fingers before turning to Brady. "King Boz, your brother has his king ring. Use it instead since you have not received yours yet." Boz nodded before walking over to Brady and sliding his ring off of his finger. "Sorry bro." Boz whispered to Brady as he took his ring. Boz then walked over to the tower and placed Brady's ring in the second slot. The tower glowed for a minute before a pathway appeared in front of the kings.

"King Boomer, King Boz, it is time for you to be tested of your worthiness to be Kings." A booming voice echoed through the room, causing the floor and walls to shake slightly. The Shaman turned to the two shadows that were holding Brady as the booming voice spoke to the kings. "Take him back to the dungeon until I say to come get him." The shadows nodded before they began to force Brady away from the group. Mikayla however noticed what they were doing so she rushed over to them.

"Where is he going?" She demanded. "He is going back to the dungeon where he will wait until his brothers finish their challenges." The Shaman answered causally. "Can I go with him?" Mikayla questioned, not wanting to let Brady out of her sight and lose him once more. The Shaman sighed in annoyance. "Fine. Shadows, take the sasquatch off-spring with you." The shadows nodded once more before they began walking away with Brady, Mikayla following close behind them. The Shaman and Elders then turned their attention back to the two kings.

"In the first challenge you had to prove your loyalty to one another. Now, in the second challenge you will have to prove your loyalty to the kingdom. You must both pass in order for the challenge to be successful." The booming voice explained to the kings. "King Boomer, you are first." Boomer nodded before he walked forward, ready to begin his challenge. _I have to do this for Brady. _King Boomer thought as he waited.

A minute later, Boomer's opponents appeared. However, they were two people he didn't expect to see. "Beyoncé? Rebecca? Beyoncé!" Boomer exclaimed in surprise. The two girls walked forward. "Come on Boomer, don't you want to come back to Chicago so you can be with me?" Rebecca spoke first, her voice slightly lulling Boomer into a feeling of happiness. "Yes Boomer, I did receive your letters. Now come, we must go back to Chicago where I can sing for you all day and night." Beyoncé's voice came next. Boomer walked towards the girls, his brain telling him he should do it while his heart was screaming at him to stop because he had to win Brady back.

"Don't do it Boomer! Think about Brady!" Boz screamed behind him. By now Boomer had almost reached the two girls. However, as he reached out to touch them, a thought occurred to him. _Wait a minute. Rebecca said she would come visit me again on Kinkow because she loved it here. She wouldn't want me to go back to Chicago because of her. She would rather come to Kinkow for me, not to mention Beyoncé would have come to me, not the other way around. This is fake! _With this thought Boomer backed away from the two girls. "You aren't real!" He exclaimed. The two girls nodded before they disappeared.

"Very nice job King Boomer. You passed. It is now your turn King Boz." The Shaman spoke to the red-headed king who nodded in return before walking to where Boomer had been previously standing. "Bring it on island." Boz muttered under his breath. This time, three figures appeared in front of Boz. One of them was a gorilla, the second and third the King and Queen of Mindu, the two people who had adopted Boz and made him King.

The gorilla grunted something that Boz clearly understood. He had said to come back to the jungle where Boz belonged, back on Mindu. "Boz, you know you want to come back to Mindu. You loved it with us. You don't need to be on Kinkow." The King and Queen tried to coax Boz to come to them, but he had more control then Boomer. "Mindu sunk! There is no island to go back to!" Boz yelled. "Don't be silly Boz, of course it's still there. You just aren't looking hard enough for it." The Queen smiled at Boz as she walked towards him. Boz shook his head and backed up.

"You're lying! It's gone!" He screamed, trying hard not to believe the people who had raised him. Boz kept walking backwards slowly, trying to escape from the three people in front of him. Suddenly, they disappeared. "Congratulations Boz, you have passed your challenge. That means both of you have successfully completed it." The Shaman walked forward and placed a hand on each of the brothers' shoulders. "Are you ready for the next challenge?" The two brothers nodded before following the Shaman and the Elders to the next room, picking up their king rings on the way.

**Brady POV**

I sighed quietly as I was pushed down a hallway to the cell I had been staying in for the past three months. The two shadows that were behind me shoved me into the cell, Mikayla walking in behind me, before they closed the door and locked it, leaving Mikayla and I alone. I walked over to the wall and sat down to wait, something I had become extremely good at from all of the practice. Mikayla sat down beside me before she untied my bonds and removed my gag. "Thanks." I mumbled. Mikayla just gave me a small smile in response before we sat there together in complete silence.

"Brady, the night you were kidnapped, did you hear anything while you were walking in the jungle?" Mikayla broke the silence. I knew what she was talking about too. "You mean the conversation between you and Candace?" I questioned, even though I already knew the answer. Mikayla winced slightly. "Yes. How much of it did you hear?" I sighed. "All of it." Mikayla relaxed slightly. "What about the note Boomer found though? It said you were running away because you needed to mature." Mikayla looked at me confused.

"I didn't write that note. One of the Shaman's minions did, and they used your conversation with Candace as my reason to leave without directly saying something about you. Even though I never meant to spy on you two, I was out walking when I heard your voices so I hid in some bushes so you wouldn't find me. When I heard what Candace said, I still stayed because I was curious as to what you would say back. I had never planned to run away. I was going to try and be a little more mature, but not leave the island. Even though I like you a lot, I couldn't do that to Boomer."

My eyes widened as I realized what I had just said. "W-Well, I mean that I-" Mikayla covered my mouth with her hand, laughter in her eyes. "It's ok Brady. You don't have to worry. I don't mind if you have a crush on me." Mikayla finished, although it seemed as if she wanted to say more. I shifted nervously, the air turning slightly awkward. "So, can you tell me what's been going on since I was kidnapped?" I questioned the guard girl, wanting to break the tension in the air. "Well…."

**Boz POV**

I followed the Shaman, Elders, and Boomer as we all walked towards another room. The last challenge had left me slightly freaked out, causing me to become extremely scared of whatever was going to happen next. Finally, we stopped in a room, this one about three times as big as the last one. The Shaman turned to Boomer and I. "It is time for the third challenge. Now you will have to prove your strength and wit while fighting. King Boz, you are up first." I nodded before walking forward.

A sword materialized in my hand. I held it, testing the balance. It was perfect. "King Boz, you will be fighting a Tarantula Person since you have not yet had the chance to do so." I nodded at the Shaman's words before standing in a fight stance the King of Mindu had taught me when I was adopted by him. A Tarantula Person appeared in front of me, an ugly smile already on his face. He snarled something in Tarantula before charging at me. I jumped out of the way, using the techniques I had learned from Boomer when we were almost about to get killed by something.

"Bring it on spider guy." I taunted the man, causing him to growl before rushing towards me once more, his sword swinging around crazily. I quickly parried his blow as he swung at me before lashing out with my foot and hitting him in the head, rendering him unconscious. He then disappeared. "Congratulations King Boz. You have passed the second challenge." I nodded at the Shaman's words before dropping my sword on the ground and walking back over to the group. "King Boomer, you are up. Your challenger is Farhod the Fierce. He is the same ghost that King Brady fought when the ghost had taken over you."

Boomer walked forward only to be greeted by a ghost appearing in front of him. "I am Farhod the Fierce, slayer of Kings!" I winced slightly at these words. "He won't actually, kill Boomer, will he?" I questioned Mason, who in turn shrugged. "I don't know my king. Anything is possible with these challenges." Worry and fear for my brother began to rush through me. "Come on Boomer, you can do it." I whispered.

Boomer stared at Farhod for a moment before he backed up slightly. He looked terrified. "Come on, where's his weapon?" My eyes searched wildly for something my brother could use to fight with. I then noticed my sword on the ground a few feet behind the ghost. "Boomer, my sword!" My bother must have then noticed what I was talking about because he quickly dove behind the ghost and snatched the sword from the ground.

Boomer then launched himself at the ghost, only to fly through him and land on the ground. I winced. "The sword will not help you King Boomer. This is a ghost after all." The Shaman spoke up. "Well then what am I supposed to use to kill this guy!" Boomer screamed in frustration. A scroll then materialized in his hands. He quickly opened it. "Ghost poem. Warning. When read aloud near a ghost the ghost will disappear. Well that's convenient!" Boomer exclaimed as he read the writing at the top of the piece of paper. "Read the poem!" Mason and I yelled, wanting Boomer to make it out of the challenge alive.

"I'm working on it!" Boomer yelled in return as Farhod charged towards him. Boomer quickly ducked out of the way before opening the scroll again. "Here goes nothing." Boomer then started to read the poem as he continued to dodge Farhod's attacks. **(I wrote this!)**

_The young and old of Kinkow wish_

_For all of their families to live in bliss_

_Even the dead the people fear_

_That if not happy will invade here_

_Zombies and Ghosts are all old friends_

_Who unfortunately met their ends_

_Everyone misses them all,_

_But at their hands, Kinkow would fall_

_Disappear ghosts and zombies into the night_

_For Kinkow wishes with all its might_

_That it will be strong for generations to come_

As Boomer finished reading his poem Farhod let out a cry before he disappeared once more. Boomer looked around before realizing he had won. "Oh yeah! Take that ghost!" Boomer did a small happy dance that was interrupted by the Shaman. "Congratulations my kings, you have passed the third challenge. Now we will take a break in order for you to regain your strength. The last two challenges are going to be hard." Boomer and I nodded at the Shaman's words before we were transported back into the Chamber of Challenges.

**Mikayla POV**

"And that's what your brothers have been up to since you were kidnapped." I finished telling Brady about all of Boomer and Boz's adventures since Boz had come to the island. "Wow. We are brothers considering how much trouble we always get into." I smiled at Brady's words. "Yeah. There's no way to doubt that you three aren't related in some sort of way." Brady chuckled as I said this before he turned serious, something I almost never saw him do.

"Mikayla, what did you mean that night when you told Candace you weren't sure about what you thought of me?" I sighed. This was a subject I wanted to put off as long as I could. "Well." I shifted nervously. I mean, how do you tell the boy you're desperately in love with that you like him when he thinks you don't like him?

"If you don't want to say, it' ok." Brady gave me a small smile though I could see the curiosity burning in his eyes. He wants to know, but he doesn't want me to feel pressured. _He's so sweet! _I smiled at Brady in return. "I'd rather not say right not. I promise I'll tell you when I figure it out myself." Brady nodded, believing my lie. I already knew I was hopelessly in love with him, I just didn't know how to say it.

"That's ok Kayla. Take all the time you need. I have a feeling we are going to be here a while anyways." I nodded my head while relaxing against the wall. Brady sat down against the wall as well, having moved earlier when I was telling him about his brothers' adventures. Now Brady was sitting against the wall, our legs touching. Brady didn't seem to notice how close we were, but I didn't mind. I had missed this boy greatly these past three months so I was extremely happy I was with him now.

I then noticed Brady was struggling to keep his eyes open. He seemed extremely tired. "Brady, why don't you take a nap?" Said boy looked at me, his tired eyes searching mine. "I'm not tired." He lied. I shook my head. "Yes you are. I know you better than you think." Brady sighed.

"Come on, lay down and take a nap. I'll wake you up if something important comes up." I urged the boy beside me. Brady nodded in defeat before he laid down on the ground next to me. As soon as he closed his eyes he was out like a light. I smiled as soft mumbling came from the boy. "Sleep well Brady." I leaned down and gave said boy a very light kiss on the lips, causing Brady to smile softly in his sleep. "I love you." I whispered quietly, afraid of waking up the boy. "Kayla." Brady mumbled in his sleep. I looked at him in surprise. _He dreams about me? _I shook my head, not quite believing my ears.

"I love you Kayla." Brady mumbled once more, causing me to smile widely. _He loves me! He really loves me! _I felt a giddy feeling starting to take over me so I had to calm myself down in fear of waking up the sleeping boy. "I love you too Brady."

**Boomer POV**

I sat down on the ground as the Shaman and the Elders left the Chamber of Challenges to go talk about something. "Hi Boomer." Boz sat down next to me. "Hi Boz." I smiled at my brother. "Do you know where Brady is? He was there right before we started the second challenge, but now I don't know where he is." I shook my head. "I don't know where he is Boz. I really wish that they would let him stay with us." Boz gave me a sympathetic smile. "I know Boom. At least we know he's safe!" Boz's happy attitude caused me to smile. "We have to finish these challenges. We have to win so we can get our brother back. For Brady." I held out my hand to Boz. He nodded. "For Brady." Boz then grabbed my hand in his own and we shook hands, both of us agreeing that we were going to win our brother back.

"King Boomer. King Boz. Are you ready for the next challenge?" Boz and I looked at the Shaman as he and the Elders walked towards us before nodding and standing up. "We're ready." The Shaman nodded and together Boz and I followed him and the Elders, Mason bringing up the rear. We continued to walk until we reached another room, this one bearing a strong resemblance to the village.

"For the fourth challenge, you will have to prove that you can solve any problems that come up in the village and all over Kinkow by yourself. This challenge you will do together." I nodded before Boz and I walked to the middle of the village together. The challenge started immediately.

Several villagers rushed up to Boz and me, all screaming different things. "My kings, the armory is on fire! My kings, you have to save my cat! She's stuck in a tree! My kings, there's some Tarantula People invading the library! My kings, my kings!" All of the villagers crowded around Boz and I. Everything was extremely confusing to the point that I wanted to run away and curl up in a ball somewhere. By the look on Boz's face, I could tell he was feeling the same way.

Eventually, we couldn't take it anymore. "Mason!" Boz and I screamed. The villagers then disappeared. "You have failed this challenge. You had to solve the problems by yourself. That meant not calling for man-squatch to do it for you." The Shaman walked up to us, a disappointed look on his face.

"Now, you can either do a make-up challenge in place of this one, or you can go back to the castle and forget about these challenges, but you must remember that if you leave then King Brady will stay here forever." Boz and I stared at the Shaman in shock. "Are you crazy? We would never leave Brady behind! He is our brother!" The Shaman nodded. "Very well. You will do a make-up challenge then. Are you ready?" Boz and I both nodded. The Shaman clapped his hands before we were transported into a room full of lava. Boz and I were standing on a bridge that looked a lot like the one in the evil castle that Brady and I had battled Kalaki in. What was the most surprising though was who else was in the room.

"Brady? Mikayla?" The two mentioned before waved at us. "Hi guys." Brady called. He didn't look as tired as he had earlier, meaning he had probably taken a nap. Boz and I rushed over to the two before hugging them. "We were wondering where you guys disappeared to!" Boz exclaimed. Brady scratched the back of his head.

"We actually just got here as well. We were in the dungeon before the shadows dragged us here." Boz and I nodded at this before turning to the Shaman. "Alright, what do we have to do for this challenge?" The Shaman clapped his hands, causing two shadows to appear. "King Brady, sasquatch off-spring, follow the two shadows please." Brady and Mikayla nodded before following the two shadows over to a platform. The shadows then disappeared, leaving the two on the platform.

"What's going-" Brady didn't get a chance to finish as a giant cage dropped down, trapping Brady and Mikayla. "Hey! Let us out!" Brady cried as he grabbed onto the bars and tried to shake them. Mikayla quickly rushed over to him and whispered something to him, causing Brady to calm down and stop attacking the cage.

"What did you do that for?" Boz demanded as we turned to the Shaman and the Elders. "For the make-up challenge, you will have to save your brother and the guard girl from the lava. You have thirty minutes to do so." Boz and I hive-fived each other. "This is going to be easy!" We both exclaimed. "Oh, and I forgot to mention, you will have to fight off Tarantula People while doing so, and if you don't save them before the thirty minutes is up, the bridge they are standing on will break and they will fall into the lava and die."

"What?" Two protests rang through the area, coming from the cage that was hanging over lava. "What do you mean they will fall and die?" Boz and I screamed. The Shaman just backed away from us with the Elders and Mason. "You shouldn't have failed the last challenge. You have thirty minutes starting now." With that the platform they were standing on broke off, leaving Boz and I on the remains of the bridge.

We both glanced at each other before we took off running towards Brady and Mikayla. Boz and I quickly reached the cage. "Don't worry guys, we're going to get you out of here. I promise." Boz spoke as we tried to unlock the cage. "Where is the key?" I cried out in protest. I was answered by a growl behind me. Boz and I whirled around to see one of the nastiest Tarantula People I had ever seen. What drew my attention though was what was around his neck.

"Boz, he has the key!" My brother's eyes followed mine to the Tarantula Person's neck where he noticed the key as well. "We have to get that key!" I nodded in agreement before Boz and I looked around, trying to find something we could use to fight the Tarantula Person and grab the key from him.

"Boomer, Boz, one of you has to distract him while the other grabs the key!" Brady hissed behind us. "Be quiet King Brady! You are not allowed the help your brothers!" The Shaman yelled. Brady cowered behind Mikayla in fear of the Elder. "Don't worry bro, we will get you out of there." Brady nodded from his place behind Mikayla. Said girl rolled her eyes before stepping out from in front of Brady.

"Alright then. I'll distract him while you get the key. Sound good?" I turned to my brother who nodded in return. "Let's go." We both then split up, Boz sneaking around the Tarantula Person while I walked towards him.

"Hey, spider guy! You aren't very threatening, are you? You don't scare me, or anyone!" I taunted. The Tarantula Person growled but remained where he was. By now Boz was directly behind him. My brother slowly reached for the chain that was holding the key around the Tarantula Person's neck. Boz quickly grabbed onto the chain and broke it. However, the Tarantula Person must have felt the chain break because he whirled around, the key falling to the ground.

"Fifteen minutes left!" The Shaman called. I gritted my teeth. "Boomer, we have to get that key!" My brother yelled. Although I agreed with him, I wasn't sure on how we were going to do that without getting killed. _Come on Boomer, you might have failed the last challenge, but you can't fail this one. There's more at stake now. You either pass the challenge or your brother and one of your best friends die. You can do this. Just tuck and roll._

I stared at the Tarantula Person in determination. _This is for Brady. _I yelled out before charging at the Tarantula head on. Thankfully my attack caught him by surprise. "Boz, grab the key!" I screamed as I fell on top of the Tarantula Person before quickly scrambling to my feet. "Three minutes left!" The Shaman warned. Boz rushed over to grab the key as the floor beneath Brady and Mikayla began to crumble. Both let out a surprised shriek.

"We're coming!" Boz yelled as he snatched up the key and ran to the cage. "One minute left!" The Shaman yelled. Boz twisted the key in the lock as I tried to block the Tarantula Person from stopping Boz. Finally, the lock clicked and the door swung open and the Tarantula Person disappeared. Brady and Mikayla hopped out of the cage, both immediately pulling Boz into a hug. "Thanks for saving us bro." Brady thanked Boz. "You're welcome. I just got you, so I'm not going to lose you just yet Brady." Brady smiled at Boz's words. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." I couldn't help but smile since both of my brothers were getting along well.

"King Boomer, King Boz, you have passed the make-up challenge." The Shaman announced. Boz and I high-fived each other. "Oh yeah!" We exclaimed. "Congrats you guys." Brady walked up behind us. Boz and I both smiled at our brother. "Alright then, do you wish for King Brady to stay here while you do the last challenge?" The Shaman questioned as he walked over to us, the Elders and Mason following close behind him. Boz and I both nodded. "Yes! We want him here so we can go home together after we pass the last challenge!"

The Shaman shook his head. "I wouldn't count on it. The last challenge is the hardest of them all. It will push you to your limits, and there will be no make-up challenge if you fail." Brady's eyes widened in realization of what the Shaman was talking about. "Are you sure they have to do that challenge? They can't do a different one?" He pleaded with the Shaman while the rest of us looked confused.

The Shaman shook his head. "No King Brady, your brothers cannot do another challenge. This one must be completed." Brady sighed. "Can I at least do the challenge with them?" The Shaman seemed to think for a moment. "Or at least let me give them small tips or something if they need me." Brady continued to try and convince the Shaman to let him help us.

"Alright then. If you are willing, you can be on the side and your brothers can ask for your help. You are allowed to give some tips, but not many seeing as you have already done this challenge. However, if your brothers use your help, they will have to do another challenge. Otherwise you will stay here forever. Just know that if you do help them, you will be in as much danger as they would be, as if you were doing the challenge all over again." Brady turned to us, slight guilt showing in his eyes. _Why would he feel guilty about helping us?_

"Do you guys want my help on this challenge? Like the Shaman said, you will have to do another challenge if I help you, but I have done this challenge before and passed so I know what to expect. You have to pass this challenge. If you want, you can try doing it by yourselves but if you need my help you can call for me and I'll help you." I looked at Boz. "What do you think?" Boz just shrugged. I turned back to Brady. "Do you mind if we try the challenge by ourselves but if we need help then we call for you?" Brady nodded.

Boz and I then turned to the Shaman. "We are ready." The Shaman nodded before he clapped his hands. A bright white light blinded us for a moment before Boz and I appeared in what looked like the jungle. "King Boomer, King Boz, for the final challenge you will have to rely on any skills you have to survive against anything thrown at you while you try to reach the castle without either of you dying. You are currently deep in the dark side of the island, as far away from the castle as you can be. You must complete the challenge in four hours or you will fail." The Shaman's voice rang through the jungle.

"We are watching you, but you cannot see us." The Shaman's voice continued. "Remember that you must get to the castle in four hours and that if you wish, King Brady will help you. Just call for him and he will appear to help you." Brady then cut in. "You guys can do it!" He yelled before the Shaman's voice was heard again. "Your time starts now." Boz and I looked at each other.

"Alright Boomer, I can use my monkey abilities to climb a tree and see what direction we need to go." I nodded at Boz's words. My brother quickly climbed a tree near us, coming down seconds later. "I can see the tip of the castle. It's that way." Boz pointed to our left. I nodded and together we began running towards the castle.

We stopped a few minutes later, both of us running out of breath. We weren't used to so much physical activity, and this being after five other challenges wasn't helping. "We, have to, keep, going." I spoke in between breaths. Boz nodded. "For Brady." He held up his hand. I high-fived him. "For Brady." It felt that as soon as we said this new energy flowed through me. I could tell Boz felt the same way. "Thanks guys." Brady's voice appeared in my head. I smiled, knowing he was trying to help us without us having to do another challenge. "Let's do this." Boz nodded his head and smiled before we took off running once more.

We were able to make it to the border this time before we had to stop, but not because we were tired, Brady's gift had helped with that, but because we heard growling before we found the source. Tarantula People. There had to be dozens of them were walking around the border. Boz quickly climbed a tree before he pulled me into it quietly.

"What are we going to do? We don't have any weapons!" Boz cried. I scanned over the clearing before noticing that there were trees surrounding the whole thing. "Do you think we could climb from tree to tree and go around them?" Boz's eyes immediately looked at all of the trees. "I think so. Are you ready?" I nodded before slowly making my way over to the next tree, Boz following right behind me. Together we climbed from tree to tree.

Boz and I made it to the other side of the border before dropping down from the trees. Unfortunately, Boz landed on some twigs. A loud _Crack!_ echoed through the area, alerting the Tarantula People of our presence. They all whirled around, their eyes scanning for us. Boz and I stayed still hoping they would think we weren't there. Sadly, one of the warriors noticed us and said something in Tarantula, alerting the others. All of their eyes were then trained on Boz and I. "Run." I whispered to Boz, who nodded before we both began sprinting through the jungle as fast as our legs would carry us.

Together we sprinted through the jungle. I was amazed at our speed. "Three hours left." The Shaman's voice rang through the jungle. Boz and I shared a quick glance before as we continued to run. Finally we had to stop near Shredder Beach. "I think we lost them." I managed to choke out before collapsing onto the ground, my sides hurting from all of the running. Boz copied my actions and together we both stayed on the ground, breathing heavily.

About ten minutes later I climbed to my feet, Boz still sitting down. "Come on bro, we have to keep going." Boz sighed but stood up as well. "How far are we from the castle?" He questioned. "Well, we're on Shredder Beach, so we aren't too far." Boz nodded. "Come on, we can walk for now." We both then began to walk towards the castle, making our way slowly but surely.

We continued to walk until we could see the castle doors. "We're almost there!" Boz exclaimed before he started running. _This can't be right. Brady said the challenge was hard and he didn't want us to do it. I know my brother, and he wouldn't say anything was extremely hard unless it actually was. There's something we aren't seeing here. _"Boz, wait!" I cried out. Said boy stopped running and turned around to face me. "Come on Boomer, we are almost done!" I shook my head.

"Something isn't right here." Boz looked at me confused. "What do you mean? The castle is right there!" He motioned to the tall building. "Boz, I know Brady, and he wouldn't tell us that something was extremely hard and try to get us out of it if he didn't think it was too bad." Boz sighed before walking back over to me.

"What are we going to do then?" I sighed, the only option coming to my mind. Boz must have sensed what I was thinking because he looked at me, unsure. "Are you sure Boomer? We would have to do another challenge after this if we call him." I nodded my head.

"We have to, because if we don't then there's a good chance one of us or even both of us might get killed because we were too careless. I would rather all three of us live and us have to do another challenge then to have someone get killed because we were lazy." Boz nodded. "I see your point. Are you ready to call him?" I nodded this time and together we both screamed, "Brady!" Said boy appeared seconds later, lying on the ground.

"Ow. Remind me to never be sitting down while watching a challenge again." He then noticed us. "Hey guys! You called?" Brady hopped up. Boz and I nodded. "So, what did you need help with?" Brady looked around before he realized where we were. "Oh, the castle."

"Yes, we're at the castle, but I think that there's something else here, something dangerous." Brady nodded and opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted. "Two hours left." The Shaman's voice rang through the area. "We get it!" Brady yelled in response. A branch in a near tree then smacked Brady upside the head. "Don't talk back to me boy." The Shaman growled. Brady rubbed where his head had been hit. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" He exclaimed. Boz and I just shook our heads and smiled at our brother's silliness.

"What were you trying to say a few minutes ago Brady?" My brother turned his attention to us. "What I was going to say before I was interrupted," Brady glared at the sky, receiving a flash of lightening across the sky in response, "Was that you were right about something being in the castle. Even though the challenge is supposed to be to get to the castle in the time limit, that's only one part of it. Now come on. Time's a ticking!" Brady smiled as he started walking towards the castle. Boz and I shared a confused glance before following him.

Together the three of us walked into the plaza. "Brady, there's nothing here." I nodded in agreement with Boz's words. "Are you sure about that, because we're here." Brady replied. I looked at my brother confused.

_This doesn't seem like Brady, not even a little bit. What did the Shaman say about this challenge again? He had said that it would push us to our limits, not to mention Brady didn't want us to do this challenge. He had seemed guilty when he told us to call him for help, like he was being forced to help us. Wait a minute, if the test is supposed to push us to our limits, and Brady is feeling slightly guilty about helping us, that means he knows something else about the challenge he isn't telling us. One of the only things that would push me over the edge is having to fight my own brother and kill him. _

I suddenly understood the rest of the challenge. "You. You are the challenge aren't you Brady. The challenge was designed to push us to our limits by forcing Boz and I against you in order to protect the kingdom. This is to show that if one of us were to ever turn bad then we would be able to fight against you like Malaki did against Kalaki."

Brady smirked and clapped his hands. "Bravo, my dear brother. You've figured it all out. This challenge is to make sure you do what's best for the island, not what's best for the family. Now let's see if you can pass." A bolt of lightning flashed through the sky, and in an instant, it started to rain. "Great, just great. This is exactly what we need." Boz muttered under his breath.

Brady just smirked at us. "Now, are you willing to protect your country, or your brother?" He sneered. I growled. "We will protect our country, even if it means you living in the dungeon for the rest of your life." Brady laughed. "Oh Boomer, my dear brother, throwing me in the dungeon wouldn't work. In order to save your country and to complete the challenge, you have to kill me!" Brady shrieked with laughter. This caused me to falter. _I can't do this. I can't kill my brother._

Boz must have noticed what I was thinking because he screamed at me over the sound of the rain, "Boomer, we have to do this! This is no time for doubt!" I shifted my gaze from Brady for one second to look at Boz. That was a mistake. As soon as my gaze left Brady, I was on the ground.

"You're still the same old Boomer. So easily distracted." Brady snickered as he hopped off of me and backed up. I quickly jumped up. "Are we supposed to fight hand to hand?" I yelled through the rain. "Of course not! Where's the fun in that?" Brady cackled in return before a sword materialized in my hand, the same going for Boz and Brady. "That's more like it!" Brady screamed out. _This is not my brother. He is not that insane. _

"Boz, you distract him. I'll attack." Boz nodded as I whispered the plan to him. Brady smirked as Boz walked towards him. "Come on bro, we don't have to fight. Just put the sword down and we can all forget this ever happened." Boz tried to coax Brady to put his sword down while I snuck around behind him. "Sure Boz, let's end this fight once and for all," Brady smiled at Boz, but it was a sarcastic smile. Unfortunately Boz didn't know that since he had just met Brady today. Boz smiled and walked towards Brady. "Awesome bro! " Since I was behind Brady I tried to warn Boz to stop where he was, but he didn't notice me until it was too late.

"You didn't let me finish Boz. Let's end this fight once and for all, with your death!" Brady charged at Boz, a surprised shriek coming from Boz as he realized what was happening. Luckily Boz was able to block Brady's blow before he rushed to another side of the plaza. "A little help here Boomer?" Boz called. I nodded my head.

Brady whirled around so that he was facing me. "Ah yes, Boomer. Thought you could hide, hmm? There's nowhere to go Boom. This is the end." I cringed slightly at his words. "One hour left." The Shaman's voice came once more with a bolt of lightning. "Do you hear that? You have one hour to decide who dies!" Brady screamed.

_You can do this Boomer. This is not the Brady you know. It takes one blow to end this._ I shook my head. I couldn't honestly be thinking about killing my own brother now could I? As if reading my thoughts Brady spoke up. "You don't have the guts to kill me Boomer. You never did, and you never will." Brady taunted me. I could feel my inner strength beginning to drain. He was right. I couldn't kill him.

Brady smirked before he was knocked down, Boz standing behind him. "Don't listen to him Boomer! He's messing with your head!" From his place on the ground Brady pulled Boz down so that the two began to wrestle on the ground. "You dare ruin this monkey boy? Now you will die!" Brady screamed at Boz as he pinned him down and placed his sword at his throat. "Please Brady! I'm your brother! This isn't you!" Boz cried out as Brady increased the pressure he was applying to Boz's throat with the sword.

"You know nothing about me! Even when I first disappeared, you didn't try to look for me! If you wanted to you could have tried to find me, but you didn't! You just had to come and take over my life and my place as co-king of Kinkow! You distracted Boomer from searching for me! You took over my part in all of the crazy stunts we pulled, and not once did you ever think to ask about me!" Brady snarled.

A wave of guilt passed over me. We had ignored Brady disappearance, but that was only because the Elders and the Shaman told us to. We had gone back to causing trouble because we weren't supposed to look for Brady, and causing trouble came naturally to us. We wanted to look for him, and we weren't trying to replace him. Boz and I had done what we were told, and it was time Brady knew that.

"That's where you're wrong Brady." I started to walk towards my brother, the anger and hurt shining in his eyes. "Stay back or I'll kill him." Brady threatened. I shook my head. "Brady, you were never one for violence. You wouldn't have the guts to kill someone either, especially not your brother."

"Shut up." Brady growled. "No Brady, it's time you hear the truth. Whatever the Elders and the Shaman told you is wrong. Boz and I did want to look for you, and we did so on a few occasions. However, on the day you disappeared and Boz arrived, the Elders and the Shaman had told us to not bother looking for you because you would be returned to us when the time was right."

"You're lying!" Brady screamed. "No Brady, I'm telling you what really happened that day. They had told us to continue to rule Kinkow as we usually did Brady, and you know we can't disobey them or else we suffer horrible consequences." Brady shook his head. "I don't believe you." He quickly hopped up and started to back away from Boz and me, dropping his sword on the ground in the process. "I watched you myself. You never tried to look for me! You didn't even care! You acted like you were better without me!" Brady cried out. I shook my head once more as Boz and I started to walk towards Brady, who in turn continued to back up until he was against the wall.

"Brady please. You have to listen. I promise you that I tried to find you, and I did care. I was in no way better off without you. The only thing keeping me from breaking completely was that Boz tried to help me by being there. You can't blame him for any of this either. Boz was trying to be a good brother to me, just like you have always been." Brady's body shook, making me realize he was crying.

Together Boz and I walked up to Brady and wrapped our arms around him in a hug. "It's ok Brady. We aren't mad at you. It's not your fault the Elders and the Shaman lied to you and twisted your mind around." Brady continued to cry, his body shaking from his sobs and the cold rain.

"I'm sorry guys. I should have listened to you and not the Elders and the Shaman." I smiled at Brady as Boz and I pulled away from the hug. "It's ok bro. We forgive you." Brady offered us a weak smile as he stopped crying. "You have ten minutes left before the challenge is over." The Shaman's voice interrupted our brotherly moment. We all looked at each other, thinking the same thing. Boz and I grabbed onto one of Brady's hands each before we all walked to the center of the plaza.

"We are done with your stupid challenges!" I screamed to the sky. "We are not going to kill our brother because you twisted his mind around!" Boz screamed as well. "You guys, if it helps you complete the challenge, then you can finish it." Boz and I looked at Brady in shock. "Are you crazy? We aren't going to kill you!" Brady shook his head. "You guys need to finish your challenge." Brady pulled away from Boz and me to pick up a sword that was lying on the ground. He handed it to me.

"Go ahead Boomer. Finish your last challenge. After this the Elders and the Shaman will leave you alone about being good kings." I shook my head. "Brady, I'm not going to kill you because some old guy told me to."

"Five minutes." I glared at the sky. "We aren't going to do your stupid challenge!" I screamed. However, what I didn't notice was that Brady had picked up another sword while I was glaring at the sky. "Brady, no!" Boz cried out. I whirled around to see Brady holding the sword. I only had the chance to take one step towards Brady before he plunged the sword into his own stomach, letting out a cry of pain as he did so.

"Brady!" I screamed as Boz and I rushed over to our brother. We quickly pulled the sword out of his stomach before laying him on the ground, his white shirt already being stained red. "Brady, no." Boz whimpered as I ripped one of Brady's jacket sleeves off and pushed it down on his wound, hoping the pressure would stop the bleeding.

"You are insane, you know that Brady? You are completely insane." I shook my head as I continued to try and stop the bleeding. "I'd rather be insane then to be a stick in the mud." Brady tried to joke, but his voice was weak. "Come on bro, you can't die on me! Please. We were meant to be in this King thing together, and now we have Boz to cause trouble with as well. Ruling Kinkow won't be as much fun if you aren't there." Brady's breathing was starting to become shallow.

"Brady, you have to hold on. I want to be able to know more about you from you telling me, not from Boomer. I want to be able to stay with both of my brothers, not just one. Please don't give up. We will get you some help as soon as the Shaman comes. He can fix you right up." Boz began crying as he said this. Brady slowly extended one of his hands to Boz.

"Don't cry, please. I don't want to die with my brothers extremely sad. Just think about it this way. One day we will all be together once more, and then we will have all of eternity to get to know each other." Brady's words helped Boz a little. Boz stopped crying, but only because his brother had asked him to. "That's better." Boz smiled at Brady as Brady's breaths became even shallower.

Boz and I each grasped one of Brady's hands as he closed his eyes and let out his last breath. I allowed tears to fall freely as I felt the warmth leaving Brady. "The challenge is over. You have passed." The Shaman and the Elders appeared next to us, the Makoolas next to them. As soon as they appeared Mikayla and Mason rushed over to us, both of them coming to kneel down beside Brady. Mikayla had tears running down her face. I shared a glance with Boz, both of us thinking the same thing. Together we stood up and turned to the Shaman and the Elders.

"You did this. You made our brother kill himself. You made him think we didn't care about him." I snarled as we walked towards the Elders. The Shaman looked at us. "Well, if you calm yourselves down, maybe I can help your brother." Boz and I immediately stopped where we were. "You can?" The Shaman nodded. "I created this replica of the island; I control what happens in it."

"Help Brady then!" We both exclaimed. The Shaman glared at us. "Please?" We offered. The Shaman sighed but nodded anyways. He walked over to where Brady lay before pushing the Makoolas away from him. He then placed his hands on Brady's stomach where the sword had penetrated the skin. The area around the Shaman's hands glowed for a few moments before Brady's eyes flew open and he began breathing again.

"Brady!" We all exclaimed as he slowly sat up. Brady looked around for a moment, taking in his surroundings. "Is it over? Can I go home now?" He groaned as he laid back down on the ground. Boz and I nodded as we rushed over to his side before forcing him up from the ground and pulling him into a giant hug. "If you ever try to kill yourself again for the island I will kill you!" Boz threatened. Brady just smiled in return. We then pulled away so that Mason could give Brady a bone-crushing hug.

"Hi Mason." Brady choked out. "It's good to see you my king." Mason smiled as he pulled away from Brady, allowing said boy to breathe again. Mikayla then walked up to Brady. "Hi Mik-" Brady didn't get to finish as Mikayla grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Boz and I both wolf-whistled, earning disapproving looks from Mason.

The two lovebirds then broke away from the kiss. Mikayla was blushing while Brady looked dazed. Brady opened his mouth to say something but Mikayla quickly covered it with her mouth, knowing that all he would probably do was stutter. "If you two are done, it is time for your rewards." The Shaman spoke up, causing all of us to turn and look at him.

"First of all, King Boz, you receive your very own King Ring and crown." The Shaman handed Boz a King Ring that looked exactly like Brady and I's. Boz accepted the ring before handing Brady his back, which he slid on his finger. "Next, King Boomer, you receive you brother of course," I smiled at Brady, "But you also receive more powers for your ring. King Boz already has these. The powers consist of being able to shape-shift into any animal of your choice and the ability to understand any language."

"Uh oh. Now they can cause even more trouble." Mikayla whispered to Mason. I shot a small glare at her, but she just smiled innocently at me, her hand holding onto Brady's. "Last but not least, King Brady." Brady looked at the Shaman in surprise. "But, these weren't my challenges. I already did mine." The Shaman shook his head.

"Did you not notice that your brothers did not have to do another challenge since you helped them on the last one? That's because the challenge was for all three of you, not just your brothers. We were going to send you to them no matter what. Your brothers were being tested on if they would either save you, or Kinkow, or even both by telling you the truth that you needed to hear. You were being tested on if you would be willing to sacrifice yourself for the good of the kingdom." A look of understanding crossed Brady's face. "And we all passed, didn't we?" The Shaman nodded.

"Yes you all passed. Now as for your reward, your King Ring will receive the same powers that your brothers have." He then backed away from Brady before all three of the Rings glowed. "All done. Now, it's time you all go home. You've all proved yourselves to be worthy kings." My brothers and I all smiled before the Shaman clapped his hands. We were all transported back to the throne room, this time in the real world, with Brady.

Brady, Boz, and I bowed to the Elders and the Shaman before they left, leaving the three of us and the Makoolas. A thought then suddenly occurred to me. "Hey Brady," Said boy shifted his attention to me, it previously having been on Mikayla. "Hmm?" He questioned as he shifted his gaze between me and Mikayla. "What did you get as a reward when you completed your challenges?" Brady smirked. "That's for me to know, and you not to." I stared after my brother as he was pulled away from the group by Mikayla and led down the hallway, farther into the castle.

I had later found out that Brady had actually received some knowledge about Kinkowian history, but had pushed it to the back of his mind, and the reason being he hadn't said earlier was because he didn't want Mason and Mikayla bothering him about it. Boz and I had also made a bed for Brady to sleep in so we could all three stay in the Kings room together because we weren't letting him out of our sight anytime soon.

Also, since Brady's return he has gotten together with Mikayla, much to Mason's annoyance. I myself have gotten back together with Rebecca while Boz and Candace started to go out. Everything is amazing on Kinkow since the challenges. I just hope we never have to go through what we did on the last challenge ever again. As for what else has happened since then, that's a story for another day, because this was the story of _The Shaman's Challenges__._

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
